When She Says Yes
by Littleplume
Summary: OS. Lily capitule et laisse finalement à James, une chance de lui prouver qu'il en vaut la peine.


**"When She Says Yes"**

James & Lily_,_

* * *

« - _D'accord Potter, je capitule. Tu as une heure._

_- Deux._

_- Très bien, deux. Mais pas une seconde de plus !_

_- Parfait._

_- Tu as deux heures pour me faire changer d'avis et après ça-_

_- Je ne vais pas seulement te faire changer d'avis Evans. Je vais te faire tourner la tête jusqu'à ce que ton cœur en ait le tournis. _»

* * *

- Juste une fois Evans !

- Potter …

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre au juste ?

- Une heure de mon précieux temps.

- Très amusant Evans.

- J'essaye.

- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est dire oui, Evans. Une fois. Une seule fois, et si je ne te convaincs pas, je laisse tomber, promis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je dis « non », Potter ?!

- Tu as peur de quoi au juste, Evans ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- De quoi tu as peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de _toi,_ si c'est ce que tu insinues.

- Ah ha ! Alors c'est ça, tu as peur de moi.

- Je viens de te dire que non !

- Bien sûr que si. Tu as peur que je te surprenne. Tu as peur de me laisser une chance, parce qu'il se pourrait que je la saisisse. Et ça te fout la trouille…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas tomber Potter ? Pour la millième fois, _non_ je ne sortirai pas avec toi. Pas plus hier, qu'aujourd'hui. Jamais. Passe à autre chose, trouve toi un nouveau hobby, ou une nouvelle victime.

- Si c'était aussi simple … mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, Evans.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Et bon sang laisse tes cheveux tranquilles !

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu trouve que _je_ suis obstinée ? Moi ?!

- Pas du tout. Dis-moi ce qui t'empêche vraiment de me dire oui. Sois honnête, rien qu'une fois.

- Et après tu t'en vas ?

- Seulement si c'est une raison valable pour refuser un rendez-vous.

- Qui décide de la viabilité de ma raison, au juste ?

- Moi, évidemment.

- Evidemment…

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Quelle est ta raison ?

- Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu sois arrogant, manipulateur, irritant, mesquin, fauteur de trouble, incapable de te conduire comme le Préfet-en-chef que tu pourrais être si tu t'en donnais les moyens, complètement imma-

- Okay, okay, on va s'arrêter là, merci pour cette charmante liste énumérative, Evans.

- Je n'avais pas fini.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde…

- Parfait. Tu peux me laisser tranquille maintenant ? J'aimerais vraiment finir ce devoir d'Astronomie avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque.

- Non.

- Non ? On avait un accord Potter …

- Oui, et j'y bien réfléchis. Tes raisons ne sont pas valables.

- Bah voyons !

- Franchement Evans, « arrogant » ? « Immature » ? Tu ne peux pas trouver mieux ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu ça trop de fois. Je t'ai connue bien plus originale … Qu'est-ce qui te retient vraiment ? De quoi tu as peur ?

- On a déjà abordé cette question je crois, et ma réponse est toujours « rien ». Je n'ai pas _peur_ de sortir avec toi Potter, j'en ai juste pas _envie_.

- Aller Evans … Un petit effort. Tu n'as qu'à voir ça comme une bonne action.

- Une bonne action ?

- Oui. Ce serait comme faire un don à une œuvre de charité. Comme sauver un orphelin, ou adopter un petit chien.

- En quoi sortir avec toi reviendrait à faire une bonne action ?

- Tu sauverais un démuni en œuvrant pour l'association « Adopter un adolescent au coeur brisé ».

- Potter …

- Ha ! C'était un sourire ça Evans !

- Pas du tout !

- Si ! J'ai vu tes lèvres bouger.

- J'essayais seulement de voir si je pouvais te faire disparaître avec un sortilège informulable. Mais je manque de pratique.

- Menteuse, tu souriais.

- Je te dis que non !

- Je te dis que si !

- Je te dis que non !

- Je te dis que si !

- Potter, arrête ça.

- Sors avec-moi Evans.

- Pas dans un million d'année.

- Ça veut dire que dans un million et une année, tu serais prête à sortir avec moi ?

- Non, c'était juste une image. Ça veut toujours dire_ non_. Et puis c'est quoi ce sourire idiot, Potter ?

- Ce n'était pas un non. Au contraire, c'est une victoire. J'ai gagné quelques milliards d'années par rapport à la dernière fois. Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois c'était « Jamais, Potter ». Je sens que je suis sur la bonne voie …

- Potter …

- Ha ah ! Cette fois c'était un sourire !

- Potter !

- C'est pas de ta faute, Evans, je suis irrésistible.

- Si ça t'aide à dormir de le croire…

- Donc tu le reconnais ?

- De quoi ?

- Que je suis irrésistible.

- Sûrement pas.

- C'est pas grave, Evans, t'es pas mal non plus.

- Pas mal ? _Pas mal_ ?

- En vérité ? T'es plus que pas mal Evans. Tu es époustouflante. J'ai jamais posé les yeux sur une fille aussi jolie que toi. Aussi brillante. Aussi fascinante. Tu savais que quand tu mens, t'as une petite ride qui se forme entre les deux yeux ? C'est adorable. Et c'est aussi comme ça que je sais que tu mens quand tu dis que tu ne sortiras jamais avec moi.

- James…

- Sors avec moi Lily… S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi une chance et je jure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- …

- …

- D'accord Potter, je capitule.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Rien qu'une fois. Un rendez-vous. Mais après, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Tu vis ta vie, et tu restes en dehors de la mienne.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est un oui !

- Tu as une heure.

- Deux.

- Très bien, _deux_. Mais pas une seconde de plus !

- Parfait.

- Tu as deux heures pour me faire changer d'avis et après ça-

- Je ne vais pas seulement te faire changer d'avis Evans. Je vais te faire tourner la tête jusqu'à ce que ton cœur en ait le tournis.

- James…

- Tu rougis.

- C'est faux.

- C'est pas grave c'est mignon. Je pourrais t'embrasser là, tout de suite.

- James !

- Tu viens ?

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- Lily, j'ai attendu six ans que tu me dises oui, je ne vais pas te laisser une chance de te rétracter maintenant. Alors tu prends tes affaires, et je t'emmène passer les deux heures les plus fantastiques de ta vie.

- Mais le couvre-feu est dans une demi-heure !

- Lily…

- D'accord… mais arrête de me tirer par la main !

- Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer Evans, parce que je ne vais pas la lâcher avant vraiment, vraiment, très, très longtemps.

**N/A:**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it ! ;)_

Lp.


End file.
